The New York Ghost
The New York GhostInstagram post from MinaLima was an American wizarding newspaper based in New York.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViuDsy7yb8M Teaser trailer for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them] It was published daily from at least 1863The volume number of the 6 December 1926 issue was "LXIII," indicating that it had been in publication for sixty-three years at that time. and offered an evening Sunset Edition as well as a West Coast supplement every Thursday. A single issue cost 0.03 dragots, while a 12 month subscription cost 5 dragots and was delivered by owl. Its slogan was "Enchanted Dispatches to the American Wizard." Known editions Unknown date *..y Tales of New York *New Spell-ing Wasp Champ after Rip-Roaring Final *Fitzrovia, London Set to Host Golden Quill Awards *Ancient Powers of 'Accio!' - The greatest magical wonder? *Ban on Everlasting Candle Screech *Wakey-Up! Brew: More potent than No-Maj coffee? *Haunted Howlers: Bespoke memos for the faint-hearted *Stitz Stationers ad *Peachy Witchy ad *Golden Dawn Custard Powder ad *Pinnock's Giggle Water ad *The New York Academy of House-Elf Training ad *Herbivicus Charm Responsible for Gargantuan Christmas Trees: No-Maj Christmas market swiftly ... amid growing safety fears *Ever-glowing pixie lights at Ebbingdlaes cause much excitement! *Spell-Casting Aspersions! How the mighty wizards have fallen *Step-by-Step Apothecary Unknown date *Pukwudgie Sighting: Confirmed as Hoax *Enchanted Snow Bewitches No-Maj Shoppers in Times Square - Obliviators are drafted in to undo the unfavorable incident *Anti-Wizard Sentiment On The Rise *Spell-casting overload in tenements causes havoc! *Counterfeit Dragots Found Statewide! Forged tender traced as far as Buford, Wyoming. Unknown date *Giant Magical Typefaces Suitable For The Young And Old *... Continues - *Jiggling Jowels - When engorgement charms go wrong *When Extreme Incantations Go Wrong - Utahn wizard lives to tell the tale *Croatian Centaur Colony Under Observation *Wisconsin Witch Jailed for Elixer of Life Hoax *Wampus Cat **450 Points **Excellence in Potions Cup **Arithmancy Achievement Accolade Winner *Pukwudgie **378 Points **Quidditch Cup Winner **The Gobstone Goblet Winner *Horned Serpent **315 Points **The Charms Chalice Winner *Thunderbird **289 Points **Excellence in Runes Cup **Transfiguration Tournament Winner *Where is Grindelwald? - Ministry Aurors widen search across Europe - by N. Lima and A. Tolipan - London, Paris and Berlin *I.W.C. Security Advisors Call Immediate Conference in Antwerp *Albanian Animagus Fools Local Authorities *Ukrainian dragon dealer admits to ... *Denmark Legalizes Apparition In Under Seventeens 20 November 1926 Sunset edition *Grindelwald: Deadly Wizard Evades Capture **Threatens wizarding world with exposure **Authorities investigate claims of Grindelwald sighting in Bratislava *Aurors Dispatched Nationwide in Light of Exposure Crisis *CounsOWL: ?Questions? answered about your feathered friend!! *Weather *Recruiting: Become an Obliviator *Moon & Sun Aspects 28 November 1926 edition *Gellert Grindelwald: Dark Wizard Strikes Again in Europe **European Aurors Ready to Fight *'Pincushion' Pygmy Puff Extricated from No-Maj Haberdashery *Baltimore Bride Confesses to Permanent Sticking Charm *Picquery Condemns Voodoo Leniency *Justice must prevail! Picquery states *How the warble flute changed the New Orleans jazz scene *Magical Style: A Retrospective of No-Maj Halloween Costumes *Essential timeline and in-depth interviews with top players *Quidditch Quick-Fire The Inter-State League in One Swift Summary *CONSUMER CLIMATE: How the atmospheric charm has affected the shopping experience *Warlocks Dispute Recent Ruling Over Crystal Ball Regulation *Mystery Poltergeist Wreaks Havoc in Nashville Diner *Disqualified Seeker Repents Use of Unlawful Elixir *Tabby Talk *Weekend Breaks by Broom *Basic Witch *Romance in Runes *Hex-It *Ancient Wands Unearthed in Boise Archaeological Dig *Herbologist Attacked by Mandrakes *Regulators Examine Use of Engorgement Charm in Home Improvement 1 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Grindelwald Attacks Intensify Risking War with No-Majs *I.C.W. convened for Emergency Talks *MACUSA...Is the USA Ready? *Love at First Bite: The Unlikely Tale of a Vampire *Yellowstone disturbances "holds no magical connections" says Picquery *Splinched Finger Chaos at Charleston Chicken Factory *Fire Halts Play at Annual Gobstones Convention *Acclaimed Poetess Denies Hoodwink Allegations *No-Maj Ingredients and Their Place in Modern Potion-making" - Los Angeles - California *Harbour the Magic of the Scottish Highlands with Hagpipes *Quidditch Quizzical: How Well do you Know the National League? *The medical modes of the rich and famous *Bogus Seer Defies Sceptics to Win Jackpot *Healers Demand Negotiations Over Working Hours *Electricity epidemic: Understanding the No-Maj phenomenon *Black magic: How to get the most out of your every day robes *Leading sneakoscope supplier boasts record sales *Stinksap Extract Sourced in Best-Selling Toothpaste *Weather *How to Win a Rust Repellent Cauldron *Games **Spot the Snargaluff **Rune Riddles **Pygmy Puff Pelmanism 2 December 1926 *Wicked Wireless *Picquery Calls For Calm *Gellert Grindelwald marshals Dark wizards *Priceless Relic Or Obsolete Portkey? Decoding Your Attic Antiques *Mimbletonia fungus Served At No-Maj Gala Dinner *Japanese Kappa Washed Up on Western Seaboard *House-elf Sentenced Over Trifle Poisoning Scandal *Unexpected rainfall jeopardizes Pumpkin harvest *International demand for rare armadillo bile increases *Baltimore Broomstick Ban Continues *Flobberworm Mucus Boosts Infant Immunity, Say Healers *Dragonologists warn against hazardous pesticides *Animagi Campaign For Animal Welfare *Spirit sounds: how the banshee cry is soothing the senile *Gobstone Gallery: Team U.S.A's Success Throughout the Years *The Token Titbit: Gossip you can't be deprived of *Enchantress Rejects Claims of Foul Play in Beauty Pageant 6 December 1926 Sunrise Early Edition * Is Anyone Safe? Grindelwald Spreads Fear Worldwide * No-Majs in Grave Danger Warns Piquery * Scourer descendants in magical identity crisis * Culture ** Is No-Maj Literature Worth Reading? ** The 984th Spell-ing Wasp National Competition arrives in NYC * Entertainer Convicted after Public Magical Juggling Display * Family Poltergeist Goes AWOL Following Altercation * MACUSA Officials Demand More Witches in the Workplace * Wizbiz ** Hallowe'en sees record-breaking sales of No-Maj brooms * Prehistoric Manuscripts Prompts Doubt over Wandlore Dates * Venomous Tentacula Traps Burglar in Tenements Robbery * Grindewald's Stratagim? World Domination? * Confounded No-Majs Misunderstand Crucial Democratic Vote 6 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Magical Disturbances Risk Wizarding Exposure **MACUSA on Maximum Alert - Full Report Pg. 13 **International Confederation of Wizards called for emergency meeting. Pp. 5/7 **President Seraphina Picquery to Address Fearful American Wizarding Community ***Thousands of letters will be dispatched across America from tomorrow. Owls on stand by *What is this perplexing sinister aura? **Korean Master Aurologists Drafted In For Conjecture (New York and Seoul) *Hundreds of Forged Wand Permits Intercepted. A Connection With Current Unexplainable Events? *Gellert Grindelwald International Wizard Hunt Intensifies (New York, Paris, London, and Caxambu)See this image. *Book of the Week: The Flap of the Cape *Culture **Wizzjazz Takes New York by Storm **Revered tome "Big Foot Last Stand" gets Wizard Broadway adaptation *Sports **Wizards Intrigued Yet Fascinated by No-Maj Baseball **Fitchburg Finches scores high at the USA Quidditch League *Wizbiz **Dragot's value hit by low potions exports *Witches Live Among Us! **No-majes consider Second Salemers' claim **Further threat to wizarding secrecy? *Suspicious Wizards Questioned by MACUSA Officials *The Midwest Association of Warlocks and Witches Questioning MACUSA's Defence Efforts (Chicago, Illinois) *No-Maj holiday season threatened by explosions. Panic soars. (No-Maj Bureau - New Jersey) *The MACUSA Index of Magical Exposure Threat *Become An Obliviator- Recruiting Now *International Wizard Hunt Intensifies **I.W.P. increases surveillance activities around the world London, Ministry of Magic increases bounty to 1,000 Galleons **For the Greater Good? **Slayer of No-Majes *Reward of 3,500 dragots for the arrest of Alberto Macellarius (A.K.A. 'The Rat') *Threat Levels of Magical Exposure (from 1913 to 1926) *Wizard's Checkers *Obituary *Celestial Update *Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation - Record Penalties Issued **New York, Wisconsin, and Oklahoma states top the rankings *Weather *Lunar Low-down: Moon cycles this week *Moon & Sun Aspects 7 December 1926 Sunset Final Edition *Prominent No-Maj killed by magical beast: MACUSA Headquarters raises security level *President Seraphina Picquery calling for all Aurors to be on full alert: International support not yet confirmed. *Divination Supplement !Every Friday! *Undercover AURORS called to City Hall: Top Aurors Squad Apparated at City Hall to investigate *Major Investigation Department hunting all wanted criminals *Scared parents asking Ilvermorny School to hold all students during the holiday season *Wizards Baffled! Is Soccer the No-Majes Quidditch? *No-Majes in total Panic! MACUSA to protect agitated New York population *No-Maj Cabaret Singer is a Goblin? *Weather *Moon & Sun Aspects Known positions * Editor * Reporter * Business and finance reporter * Sports reporter * Arts and culture reporter Etymology *''The New York Ghost'' may be a play on the , one of America's oldest newspapers. Behind the scenes *The "Sunset Edition" appears to mimic the Daily Prophet's publication of an "Evening Prophet" edition. Appearances * * * Notes and references es:El Fantasma de Nueva York fr:Le Fantôme de New York ru:Нью-Йоркский Призрак pl:The New York Ghost The New York Ghost Category:Newspapers